deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Quauntonaut/RATCHET AND CLANK - The Spoiler-Free review
(totally not ripping off blade btw) So uh, I recently saw Ratchet and Clank, and boy.. it was GOOD! I'll try giving it a review and avoid any spoilers. So, without further ado, lets get right in! Story Well, obviously it follows the plot of the game, with Ratchet dreaming of joining the Space Rangers and makes a spaceship to fly around the galaxy that fails, until Clank comes along and the rest is bleh. I'm not talking too much about this because "Spoiler Free Review", but I will say it's pretty gud. Characters Well, obviously we have Ratchet and Clank, our main protagonists, and they're handled pretty well. Ratchet the mechanic who's the adventure-loving guy, and Clank's the smart one who devises all the plans. Overall, they're handled just like they are in the games so there's not much to say. At first, I HATED Captain Quark, because all he thought of was attention, and was a selfish hero, never listening to the brains of the Rangers. Then, there was ANOTHER thing Quark did that made me hate him even more, but this I won't spoil because Spoiler-Free review, I will admit he was funny though. But near the end, Quark redeems himself, and actually shows character from just being the comic relief show-off attention hog, and I respect the movie and Quark for this. To be frank, however. The rest of the rangers were sorta stereotypes of crime fighting teams (that being said they do have their hilarious moments and have a bit of character in 'em), there's the brute "FIGHT FIRST QUESTIONS NEVER", the brains, ect. But I still love 'em. Villain So, there were two main villains in this. Dak (or Drak, i dunno how its spelled), and of course, Dr. Nefarious. However, I HATE Dak. He was a BIT funny, but mostly he was greedy, and didn't even care for his own HENCHMEN AND MINIONS, in which without them, Dak couldn't even do any of this. Not to mention, Dak caused the most feelsy scene in the film, which gave me feels above feels. I'm happy he gets what's coming near the end (not spoiling if he just got arrested or whatever else). Nefarious however, was HILARIOUS. He gave me more laughs than Quark did, and the interaction the two had near the end made my sides enter orbit. This was Pre-Robot Nefarious, but it doesn't change anything about how funny he was. I don't really get his evil plan however, which I also won't spoil. Voice Acting Not much problem here, there wasn't really any voices that made me wanna cringe or anything, not much to say here. Extra Note I loved a cameo they made near the beginning when Clank was unable to scan what species Ratchet is from. Won't spoil, but it was pretty funny and clever. In Conclusion I loved this movie, although I haven't seen much of the games, I enjoyed this film and I look forward to future installments of the movie (If they decide to do so) and i'm excited to see what they do with Sly Cooper, which is also coming this year. There are only few faults and they don't really take away from the enjoyment of the movie. I give this movie.. an 9.5/10 Category:Blog posts